Lilith
Lilith (リリス Ririsu), also known as Princess Rhythm Shiny Seira in her kingdom, is the main antagonist and leader of Noir. She and her commanders, the Evil Tunes, have taken over La Musique, the home of Cadence. Personality Lilith is the merciless leader and sorceress of Noir. Her goal is to destroy music once and for all. She dislikes dreams and happy music, and always plays a sad melody on her violin. In truth, Lilith is one of the two princesses of La Musique, and was tricked by Eris into practicing dark magic. Abilities Despite her age, Lilith is very powerful and displays great skill in dark magic. It has been said that the more Namidas that are created, the more powerful Lilith becomes. This is proven to be false, as Lilith's power actually comes from her status as princess of La Musique. Appearance Lilith is a 10-year-old child who has long silvery-white hair adorned with a black headband, and lifeless red eyes. She wears a black top with a sailor collar with a single red stripe, and has a red turtle-neck. Her skirt is black and pleated with a single red line, and wears black shoes with white socks. She also wears black arm warmers. When remembering who she once was, her eyes briefly turn pink. History Lilith first appears in Episode 2, when she is shown talking to Antaeus. While playing the violin, Lilith says that she is most displeased that Antaeus failed to lure out a Top Designer, and Antaeus stated that he was merely distracted due to the appearance of Cure Harmony. Lilith says that Antaeus must prevent the awakening of the other three legendary Pretty Cures, and Antaeus thanks Lilith, then disappears. Lilith stops playing the violin, and looks at the dark sky. She mutters about how she hates music and dreams so much, and says that she wants an Aria dress as soon as possible so she could achieve her goal. In Episode 5, Lilith's story was revealed. She was once a young girl who lived in La Musique, but one day, she visited the five Top Designers and the princess, who asked the Top Designers to make her an Aria dress so she would become a better idol than anyone else. However, the Top Designers refused, and the princess tried to explain kindly to Lilith that although every idol are rivals, they all have the same wish - to spread music and joy everywhere. A downhearted Lilith ran away from La Musique, vowing to destroy all forms of music, and went to a mysterious place. Here, Lilith began to practice dark magic, and created Noir. When her magic was strong enough, Lilith went back to La Musique and fought against the princess, but Lilith easily overpowered the princess, and quickly destroyed all of La Musique in an attempt to find the Top Designers. The Top Designers, however, managed to escape to Earth, but Lilith sends her minions to search for them, and with each Namida created, Lilith grows more powerful. Relationships * Cadence - Before she was brainwashed by Eris, Lilith and Cadence used to be good friends, and Cadence was to be assigned as Lilith's royal fairy when she grew older. Cadence believes that there is still a way to save Lilith, and still sees their friendship as true. Etymology The name Lilith is a Hebrew name, which means "night monster". In Jewish folklore, Lilith was a female demon and first wife of Adam. Trivia * Lilith shares her voice actress with Dark Lemonade and Madoka Aguri. * She is the first main antagonist to be a child. ** She the fourth villain overall to be a child. * She is one of the few main villains to actually have been brainwashed. Gallery Category:Stubs Category:Villains Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ characters Category:HanasakiTsubomi997